Floor tiles have traditionally been used for many different purposes, including both aesthetic and utilitarian purposes. For example, floor tiles of a particular color may be used to accentuate an object displayed on top of the tiles. Alternatively, floor tiles may be used to simply protect the surface beneath the tiles from various forms of damage. Floor tiles typically comprise individual panels that are placed on the ground either permanently or temporarily depending on the application. A permanent application may involve adhering the tiles to the floor in some way, whereas a temporary application would simply involve setting the tiles on the floor. Some floor tiles can be interconnected to one another to cover large floor areas such as a garage, an office, or a show floor. Other interconnected tile systems are used as dance floors and sports court surfaces.
However, typical interconnected tile systems are rigid and unforgiving. Short and long term use of modular floors for sports activities and dance can result in discomfort to the users. Conventional interconnected tile systems absorb little, if any, of the impact associated with walking, running, jumping, and dancing. Consequently, some users may experience pain or discomfort of the joints when using the interconnected tile systems. Therefore, there is a need for modular interconnected tile systems that include features that provide a more comfortable, useful surface.